f2p_runescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ernest the Chicken
Details Walkthrough Veronica wants you to find her fiance, Ernest. She says he entered Draynor Manor and hasn't come back yet. Enter the manor. If you want to see what happened to him, climb up the stairs and keep going up the floors until you reach the top. Talk to Professor Oddenstein, who will explain that Ernest was turned into a chicken. However, to change him back, the professor needs parts that were stolen and are somewhere in and around the manor. You need to help him find a pressure gauge, a rubber tube, and an oil can. Pressure Gauge To get the pressure gauge, you will need fish food and poison. Fish food is found on the second floor, in the room behind the staircase, and poison in the room south of the range is found on the first floor. Look for these two items, and when you've obtained them, go outside the manor through the east door grabbing a spade if you dont already have one and look for the fountain on the south-west side of the manor. Use the poison with the fish food so that it becomes poisoned fish food. Use the poisoned fish food with the fountain to kill the piranhas in the water to grab the gauge. Then, search the fountain to get the gauge. If you don't use the poisoned fish food on the fountain, you will be bitten by the piranhas and take 1 damage. Rubber Tube Find the spade in the room near the back door. When you've found it, take it and then go outside. Look for the compost on the west side of the manor. Use the spade with the compost and you will get a key. Go back into the manor through the front entrance, open the door containing the room with the skeleton. The skeleton will attack you before you grab the tube or after you pick it up, regardless of your level. If you don't want to defeat the skeleton, grab the rubber tube, and open the door. The skeleton cannot leave the small room. Oil Can There is a secret room in the manor. In the westernmost room on the ground floor is a candle scounce. Click on it to push it and enter a secret room. Look for a ladder that leads downwards, and climb down it. You will be in the basement. There will be doors and switches around you. Follow these instructions to obtain the oil can. You will need to you use your map. Pull lever A, pull lever B, enter the north eastern door, pull lever D, enter the south western door, enter the southern door, pull lever A, pull lever B, enter the north western door, enter the western door, enter the northern door, pull lever E, pull lever F, enter the eastern door, enter the eastern door, pull lever C, enter the north western door, enter the western door, pull lever E, enter the eastern door, enter the southern door, enter the southern door, and then enter the western door. You will now be in the room containing the oil can. Grab it, and leave the basement. Once you have left the basement you must pull the lever and select "search bookcase". Ending Go all the way up to the top floor and talk to the professor. Give him the items and he will fix his machine. Ernest will be turned back into a human. When Ernest is done talking to you, you will get a message saying you have completed the quest. Reward * 4 Quest Points. * 3000 coins. Category:Quests